


Sometimes the Stars Are Wrong

by mgmercieca



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgmercieca/pseuds/mgmercieca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and Tauriel face the battle of five armies together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes the Stars Are Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! This is my first fanfic, so if it's awful, I apologize. I'm not the best at writing battle sequences, but I wanted to write a sweet and sad little fic for these two, as I love the pairing, and everything in the Tolkien universe. Anyway, I hope you guys like it!

Tauriel stood on the slopes of the Lonely Mountain, staring up at the enormous entrance to Erabor. The massive doors had been nearly demolished in the wake of Smaug’s exit from the mountain, but they were still as magnificent of a sight as she could have hoped for. A thrush flew over her head, catching her eye, as it flew up into the clouds near the peak of the mountain.

She was surrounded by her fellow elves, all armed for whatever this day might bring, a small army of men from the Lake Town, and a large number of dwarves that had been called from the Iron Hills. The dwarves stood as far as they could from the elves, eying them warily at all times. Legolas stood with her in the ranks of their kin, joining in her awe of the great dwarven hall.

“Whatever my father may say against Dwarves, this hall is rather grand, even from the outside,” he said, looking back at her; the awe in his eyes obvious.

She smirked in response, keeping her eyes on the large doors, knowing that the company of Thorin Oakenshield was just through them; including one very infuriating dwarf prince whom Tauriel couldn’t seem to forget. Even though the dragon was gone, she still feared for Kili. She knew of the sickness of the mind that had plagued Erabor’s last king, Thorin’s grandfather, in the face of the mountains of gold that were supposed to flow from every hall in Erabor.

Legolas drew his brows together in question of her expression, for he knew her better than anyone ever had. Valar, she would have to be more careful.

A cold breeze blew through over the hill, tangling Tauriel’s thigh-length red hair. With a heat creeping into her cheeks, she remembered allowing Kili to run his strong and nimble fingers through the lengths of her hair whilst he was in his cell one night. As he brushed out some of the tangles created over the course of the day, she had sighed in contentment, leaning back into his hands, allowing him better access of her long curls. He had only chuckled a little in response, and kissed the top of her hair.

Since him and his kin had escaped, she had felt the amulet around her neck grow heavier, as if it were recognizing the depth of the connection between the two of them.

Legolas only gave her a strange look, though she suspected he knew more than he was saying. His eyes grew large, however, as they both heard the rough and uneven sound of drums coming up the hill that could only belong to Orcs and Goblins.

The dark mass of creatures crested the hill, revealing themselves to be a far greater number than Tauriel would have guessed possible. At the head of the massive army of foul creatures was the Pale Orc, his mass towering over the other orcs and goblins just behind him. The creatures all screeched and chanted something crude and violent- sounding in their own language; something that Tauriel could not understand.

The soldiers around them all reached for their weapons; elves notching arrows, men drawing swords, and dwarves gripping menacing axes. Tauriel spared a look again at the doors of Erabor, half of her praying that Kili would come running out to join her, his bow held at his side. The other half of her, the selfless side, prayed that his uncle would hold him back; keep him safe in the mountain, along with his brother. But Tauriel had always been selfish; so when the company of Thorin Oakensheild ran out of the mountain together, holding weapons above their heads, and chanting a battle cry of their own, she couldn’t hold back the smile that crept onto her face.

Thorin ran in front of the group, his nephews right behind him. Fili was holding a large and menacing sword above his head, yelling loudly. She tried not to laugh as she saw Kili struggling to notch an arrow whilst running, looking up at his uncle every few seconds.

Legolas ran to the front of the elven forces, and they all raised their bows to the sky.

“Aim high, and shoot to kill. Do not think they will show you mercy, they will not,” he yelled in Sandarin.

A sea of finely-crafted arrows flew through the air, taking down large numbers of the orcs and goblins in the front lines. The Pale Orc, however, evaded all of the elven arrows fired at him; continuing to run full force in the direction of the mountain.

The orcs and goblins had reached the armies lined up before the entrance to Erabor, and all that could be heard was the clang of swords and the screams of anguish and pain from both sides as the front lines saw the first of the fight.

The thirteen new additions joined the crowd of men and elves, and Tauriel hardly knew what was happening before her own legs were carrying her towards the young dwarf prince. Kili looked up in surprise at her; a smile lighting up his scruffy face.  
“  
Tauriel! But I did not think I would see you ever again. It’s a shame it has to be in such a place as this; wouldn't want to startle such a pretty lass with my skill in battle,” he said; a smirk twisting his handsome features.

“I think you would be surprised just how much I can handle, my prince.”

Tauriel dropped down to one knee so they were the same height, and took his face in her hands. His brown eyes opened wide in shock. He moved his face closer to hers slowly, as if fearing she would run if he made a wrong move. They were so close that she could see the varying shades of warm brown in his eyes, which were currently staring into hers with awe. They looked up in surprise as a pack of orcs ran at both of them, yelling loudly. Tauriel quickly sprung up, gripping her sword tighter. When the orcs at last got to them, they fought like a perfect team, taking down dozens of enemies back to back.

"You know,for an elf, you fight pretty well, my lady," said Kili with a smirk; his voice rising above the sound of the fighting all around them.

"And for a dwarfling prince with very little claim to a beard, your fighting skills are also impressive; startling, even," said Tauriel; sending a smirk back in his direction as she slashed open an orc.

He stabbed a goblin with his dwarven sword, and then put a hand to his chest in mock offense. His face formed into an admiring smile as he watched her fight off the enemies that kept coming at her. 

Across the field, she noticed a flash of blonde hair, and saw that Legolas was fighting off a group of goblins and orcs that were quickly closing in on the elf prince. She looked over at Kili, who was sweating heavily despite the cold, and laughing mockingly as he fought his enemies with ease with the help of Fili, who had ran to join his brother. She took off running in Legolas’ direction, slashing orcs and goblins down as she went, trying to get to her friend in time. She now saw that they had more or less surrounded the elf prince; even as he fired arrows with fatal precision in all directions, more kept coming.

Tauriel at last reached the outside of the circle, making eye contact with Legolas, who smiled with renewed hope at her presence. She slashed through the circle of orcs, only receiving shallow cuts and scrapes where her armor didn't cover. Legolas fought off the remaining orcs in the circle, firing arrows and slicing with his elven knives in perfect succession.

Tauriel had just finished off the last orc, and was turning around to smile at her friend, when a goblin came up from behind her and slashed her in the side with its sword. A rush of pain went through her as she felt the blade deep into her skin. She did not cry out, but instead stabbed the goblin in the stomach with the hand that was not clutching her side. It fell to the ground, screaming in agony and cursing her in a language she couldn't understand.

She limped away, clutching her side, as the blood stained her pale hands a dark red. Legolas ran to her side, concern clear on his beautiful face.

“Mellon, you are hurt. We must get you aid,” he said, grabbing the hand that had fallen to her side, allowing the blood to flow freely from the deep wound.

“And leave our kin and all others to fight this battle? I think not.” But as she said the words, she felt a horrible pain, and ground her teeth together to keep from crying out.

Just then, the chain around her neck felt impossibly heavy, and the star pendant it carried began to glow much brighter than any in the sky she had ever gazed upon. She looked up at Legolas in alarm, her green eyes going wide, and looked down the hill where she had left Kili. He fought alongside Fili, their blades pushing back many of the enemy surrounding them, but more and more orcs and goblins rushed toward the young dwarf princes.

A terror shot through her that was far more painful than the strike of any weapon she could imagine. She ran faster than she had ever thought she could, despite the growing pain in her side. She slashed at goblins and orcs as she ran, staining her fine armor with black blood. She passed Thorin, who was bravely taking on the Pale Orc alone, despite the large wounds all over his body; an expression of pain on his face.

As she got closer, she noticed that the group of orcs, though largely diminished, was moving in closer to where the princes had stood a moment ago, though they were no longer standing. Though she felt her own wound sapping her strength quickly, she fought off the remaining number of orcs, sending them fleeing away, if only for a moment.

When she finally got to Kili’s side, he was lying flat on the ground, a black arrow in his chest pointing directly up to the night sky, which was covered in glittering stars. He was looking up at the sky with an expression of extreme pain, but managed to look at her when she approached; a loving expression flitted though the pain on his face. Fili was lying about a foot away from him, a large and jagged gash through his midsection; his breathing shallow. The two brothers were reaching their hands toward each other, but were not able to reach. Tauriel covered her mouth, holding in a sob as she fell to her knees next to Kili, watching the two brothers.

She leaned over him, placing a hand on either side of his face. He looked up at her, and his own eyes filled with tears, but he did not make a sound; only moving to carefully hold the charm around her neck between his fingers. He stared at it in confusion, its glow lighting his paling face in a strange manner; then he looked at her, smiling a bit. Tears from her eyes dripped down onto him, but she held back the sobs that were begging to overtake her.

“So, you really do like me, don’t you?” he said, attempting to pull his face into his boyish smile, and paled further with the effort, bringing up his hands to shield the cough that followed. When he put his hands back down at his sides, they were dripping with blood. She grabbed both of them, linking their hands together, ignoring the blackness that was moving into her vision faster with every movement she made.

“How can you joke at a time like- like this? You’re so foolish, and so young, and I- of course I like you, you stupid dwarf. I told you once that the light of the stars is memory, and there was so much I have seen that we could have been; so many memories there for us to have. It’s all written up there,” she said, pointing up at the sky.

Kili’s face was pulled tight in pain, but he still managed a tear-filled smile at her. He brought their joined hands to his mouth, kissing the back of her hand. When their linked hands fell down to his chest, the back of Tauriel's pale hand was almost covered in blood from his mouth.

“S’alright. You can walk amongst the stars without me. I’d have watched from the ground until the end of my days.”

At this, Tauriel couldn’t hold back the sobs any longer. She put her head on Kili’s chest and cried. 

"No, you can't- you can't leave me. We were supposed to teach everyone. You were supposed to show me the sea, the world outside of Mirkwood. Please don't leave me. Please," she said, her words muffled through tears. 

He lifted his head up with his last bit of energy, and kissed the top of her hair, like he had done once before. “I will always love you, my lady of the stars,” he whispered, letting his head fall back to the cold earth. He looked up at the sky once more, and breathed his last; the light of the stars reflected back in his lifeless eyes.

Tauriel could no longer hold back from the pain that was overtaking her form. Her body was littered with injury, and all of the deep cuts and gashes seemed to add up to an insurmountable wall that she no longer had the strength to climb. She felt the black closing in as she fell to the side of Kili, reaching quickly for his motionless hand. She too gazed up at her beloved stars, which had given her so much before. Just before her eyelids closed and her body shut down, all the pain and loss from the last hour setting in, she saw large flying bird shapes overhead; finishing the fight and picking off the remaining orcs and goblins.

“And so I fade into starlight,” she said to the open air, just before her eyes fell shut, all the world around her fading forever.


End file.
